Electronic devices may carry out various functions in an integrated manner. For example, smartphones or other portable terminals are advancing to allow users more convenience with better performance.
Functions using sensors are among various functions offered by electronic devices. Such sensors may gather information related to an electronic device, an outside of the electronic device, and the user.
An electronic device may include one or more sensors and may provide various services using information gathered through the sensors.